PsychoExpose
PsychoExpose PsychoExpose is a rumored piece of technology that may be the main face of Testopolis B.O.O.M, and make the rules of the Internet change entirely. It is designed to be a piece of software to anonymously expose, report, shut down, or destroy illegal content on any given service. Being that it is anonymous and able to be used on anything is great at itself, but the best part it can be used by anyone, with or without experience at all. It is planned to be a self installed package on Testopolis B.O.O.M installation screen, or ''can be installed any time with a pre-installed EXE in the program files directory, or on the Testopolis B.O.O.M Exorcist ONION site, released to the Deep Web in early 2018. Known Supported Applications '''NOTE: MANY OF THE FOLLOWING ARE PRE-DETERMINED TESTING OR BETA/ALPHA TESTING. SOME MAY ALSO BE POST-ENGINEERING, AND ARE ONLY USED FOR EXTRA CASES. ' 'ANY SHUT DOWN OR UNUSED OF THE FOLLOWING ARE LIKELY ONLY SUPPORTED FOR TESTING FACILITY, NOT TO ACTUALLY WORK. ' 'THE ONLY OTHER EXPLANATION IS THAT THE USER DATABASE IS INTERTWINED AS IT IS STILL ALIVE, ANYTHING ELSE IS FAR FROM KNOWN. ' Social Media * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Snapchat * LinkedIn * Google+ * Pinterest * Reddit * Flickr * YouTube * Viber * DeviantArt * Amino * Qzone * LINE * WeChat * Periscope * Delicious * Quora * WhatsApp * QQ * Tumblr * Baidu Tieba * Skype * Sina Weibo * YY * VKontakte * Telegram * Taringa * Foursquare * Renren * Tagged * Badoo * Myspace * StumbleUpon * The Dots * Kiwibox * Skyrock * Snapfish * ReverbNation * Flixster * Care2 * CafeMom * Ravelry * Nextdoor * Wayn * Cellufun * Vine * Classmates * MyHeritage * Viadeo * Xing * Xanga * LiveJournal * Friendster * Funny or Die * Gaia Online * We Heart It * Buzznet * MeetMe * MeetUp * Tout * Mixi * Douban * Vero Email Services * Yandex * Outook * Gmail * Yahoo * Verizon * ProtonMail * AOL * iCloud * GMX * Zoho * Tutanota * getmail * Office 365 * Bulk Email * Fastmail * Hushmail * Mail * Inbox * ShortMail * dotmailer * Freshmail * ClickMail * Inbox Marketer * Mailjet * Mailkit * Moosend * Orcale + Bronto * SensorPro * StrikeIron * eMailPreform * EmailSuccess * Emailtopia * Emailtor * eMarketeer * Emarsys * Emerucry * emflluence * Emma * Empaction * Engelmann Media * Envoke * eROI * eSputnik * eTelligent * eTrique * euromessage * Everlytic * ExpertSender * Express Pigeon * Eyepin * EzyMsg * Fire Engine Red * Firedrum * Fishbowl Marketing * Flatrate Newsletter * Flexmail * Flowmailer * Fresh Relevance * FreshAddress * GDPR365 * GetResponse * Globase * Gold Lasso * Gold-Vision * GoMyEmails * Goolara * Green Arrow * Green Mail Internet Marketing * Groupvine * GTC TeleCommunication * Hallmark Data Systems * Hatchbuck * Hello Mail Interactive * Hellodialog * Hmmh multimediahaus * HubSpot * Hypermail * I Make News * IBM Silverpop * Ices * iContact * iCubesPro * iMailingTool * Inbox Broker * InboxRoad * Infacta Group Mail * Informz * Infusionsoft * Inspirationlabs * Instiller * Intercom * Interspire * InTouch CRM * Inxmail * iPost * IPT * iS-Fun * Iterable * itracMarketer * JangoMail * Kajomi * Kenscio * Kickbox * Klaviyo * Klick Tipp * Kmailer * Knotice * kulea.ma * LeadBI * Liana Technologies * Listbox * Listrak * ListRocket * ListWise * little green plane * Loyal Customer Club * Lsoft * Lucini & Lucini Communications * Lyris * Mad Mimi * MagNews * Mail Dog * Mail interactive * Mail on the Mark * Mail2many * MailAgent * MailAway * MailboxValidator * MailChimp * MailerLite * MailerMailer * MailerQ * Mailigen * Mailingmanager * Mailingwork * Mailkitchen * MailPanda * Mailplus * Mailrelay * Mailroad * MailUp * MailXpert * Manta MTA * Mapp Digital * Marketo * Markettraq * MarketVolt * Maropost * Mautic * Mayoris * mdirector * Measuremail * melonMail * Message Business More seen in DBs Messaging Applications * Kik * iMessaging More seen in DBs Category:Testopolis